


forest in a city

by egeria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Quarantine, sokka loves zuko, they go plant shopping, zuko loves plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria
Summary: Sokka let out a little screech as Zuko narrowly dodged a pedestrian. “I’m driving home,” he said.Zuko narrowed his eyes, “Fine, but only because I might need to hold some plants in my lap.”Sokka’s eyes widened. “Zuko. Darling. How many plants are we getting?”Zuko smiled. It was unsettling. “We’ll see.”Sokka gulped.—or: zuko + sokka go plant shopping
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 291





	forest in a city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donvex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donvex/gifts).



> this is literally all donte’s (@donvex) fault (but i love him so much)

Zuko was a terrifying driver. Whenever possible, Sokka liked to get them to ride the bus or take the train around the city. Given how good Portland’s public transportation system was, this was doable more often than not. 

But, alas, after five months of quarantine and working from home, Zuko had broken down and insisted that they needed plants for their tiny apartment. 

Now, it should be noted that they  _ already have plants,  _ but, if Zuko said there weren’t enough in their home, then there weren’t enough. Which is how Sokka finds himself holding on for dear life in Zuko’s Prius. The stereotype of Prius drivers being overly cautious apparently did not apply to this man. 

Sokka let out a little screech as Zuko narrowly dodged a pedestrian. “I’m driving home,” he said. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes, “Fine, but only because I might need to hold some plants in my lap.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “Zuko. Darling. How many plants are we getting?”

Zuko smiled. It was unsettling. “We’ll see.”

Sokka gulped. 

Eventually, they finally turned into the nursery parking lot. As Sokka pulled his mask out from where it’d fallen between the passenger seat and the middle console, he thanked his lucky stars that there wasn’t a line to get in. It was definitely too hot to stand in line, and Zuko had never quite developed the patience for waiting. The Trader Joe’s line was bad enough. 

The two men donned their masks and made their way to the nursery entrance, and as Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, he realized that the man was literally vibrating with excitement. He let himself smile a little, giving a little squeeze. Zuko looked over at him, and though Sokka couldn’t see his mouth, the pure joy was evident in his eyes. 

They got to the nursery entrance, grabbed a cart, and, in Zuko’s case, almost cried from happiness when he saw a sign declaring  _ All house plants are 30% off! _ Sokka realized he really might be driving a Prius full of greenery home today. Like a goddamned Portland cliche. 

Sokka, luckily, knew how going to a nursery with Zuko went. They would go to the tent where the houseplants resided, and Sokka would plant himself and the cart right in the middle, giving Zuko free reign to pick the plants that spoke to him. 

And today was no different. They entered the tent (which, again, thankfully didn’t have a line), and Sokka found a nice, out of the way, centrally located spot to stand, before giving Zuko one more hand squeeze. 

“Have fun, love,” Sokka said. 

And then Zuko was off. 

Watching Zuko shop for plants was perhaps one of the most enjoyable activities for Sokka. His boyfriend was shy about his interests usually, keeping his love of theatre and literature under wraps until he truly got to know someone. But when exposed to the joys of a nursery, with hundreds of plants available for purchase, Zuko was like a kid in a candy shop. 

There were the little quirks Sokka observed in Zuko as well, in relation to plant shopping. The small bounce he’d do when he found a plant he really liked, or the scrunch of his eyebrows as he looked up if a plant was dog friendly, nervous about accidentally poisoning Appa whenever they dog sat him. He knew that, if Zuko could, he’d want to work at a nursery. And maybe someday he would. Sokka hoped with all of his heart that Zuko would be able to be among plants all day, instead of working the thankless corporate job he currently holds. But Zuko wasn’t ready to take that leap yet, and Sokka wasn’t here to rush him on that journey. 

Zuko had already placed a few plants in the cart, and was walking back now with what looked like a mini tree. 

He held it up proudly. “It’d be so nice next to my desk!”

Sokka smiled wide, making sure it reached his eyes so Zuko could see it through the mask. “It’ll look very beautiful there.”

A few (read: many) more plants were added to the cart, including some new pots and decorations, before they began the trek to the checkout counter. Zuko was happily discussing his purchases, and the locations he envisioned for each one. A new hanging plant, some for the window sill in the kitchen, a new one for the table by the couch. At this point, Sokka was half convinced the apartment was turning into a forest, but he wasn’t going to complain. And yeah, it was a little overwhelming. But it brought a little bit of joy to Zuko’s life, and at the end of the day, a few (a lot) of plants can’t hurt anyone. 

Zuko looked a bit nervous at the price, but Sokka just gave his arm a squeeze. He hated that Zuko felt bad about spending money on things that he loved. It’s not like Sokka didn’t spend a ridiculous amount of money on his own passions, and he always hoped to encourage Zuko to not worry about it. 

As they loaded the Prius and Sokka quickly slid into the driver's seat, he couldn’t help but fondly look over at Zuko, who was holding a smaller plant in his arms, looking at it with pure, unadulterated joy. 

This quarantine was hard, for everyone of course, but especially for Zuko. His routine got messed up, he couldn’t see his uncle who was super high-risk, and working from home in a small apartment was draining. But when he got to fill their apartment with green, make a good pot of tea, and curl up next to Sokka on their couch, there seemed to be a bit of an uptick in the serotonin. 

And really, could Sokka want anything more for the love of his life? 

**Author's Note:**

> i’d like to thank the zukka nation discord for inspiring me to write more, and my brain for projecting onto every character i come into contact with


End file.
